Conventional valve modular control panels have a plurality of individual valve modules to deliver high pressure gas to devices such as nitrogen gas springs often used in stamping operations to yieldably hold a clamping ring of a die assembly. One such modular control panel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,527. The modules in these conventional control panels usually require two separate valves, generally operate independently of one another and without a master gas pressure inlet or master bleed control and without the capability of readily increasing or reducing the number of valve modules in the panel.